tshfandomcom_fi-20200216-history
Taru Sormusten Herrasta
|sarja = |edeltävä = Hobitti eli sinne ja takaisin |seuraava = }} Taru sormusten herrasta on J. R. R. Tolkienin kirjoittama 1950-luvulla ilmestynyt fantasiakirjallisuuden klassikko. Kirjan suomennoksen ovat tehneet Kersti Juva, Eila Pennanen ja Panu Pekkanen. Taru sormusten herrasta eli lyhyemmin Sormusten herra on esitetty Suomessa ja maailmalla myös lukuisina näytelminä ja radiokuunnelmina. Kirjan pohjalta ilmestyivät suuren yleisömenestyksen saaneet elokuvat 2001, 2002 ja 2003. Elokuvat ohjasi uusiseelantilainen Peter Jackson. Teoksen osat alkuperäisessä ilmestymisjärjestyksessä *'Sormuksen ritarit' (The Fellowship of the Ring) Osa julkaistiin 29. heinäkuuta 1954. Suomennos ilmestyi 1973; suomentaneet Kersti Juva ja Eila Pennanen, runot suomentanut Panu Pekkanen. *'Kaksi tornia' (The Two Towers) Osa julkaistiin 11. marraskuuta 1954. Suomennos ilmestyi 1974; suomentaneet Kersti Juva ja Eila Pennanen, runot suomentanut Panu Pekkanen. *'Kuninkaan paluu' (The Return of the King) Osa julkaistiin 20. lokakuuta 1955. Suomennos ilmestyi 1975; suomentanut Kersti Juva, runot suomentanut Panu Pekkanen. Teoksen historia ja tausta Taru sormusten herrasta julkaistiin ensimmäisen kerran alkuperäiskielellä vuosina 1954-1955. Teos jakaantuu kuuteen kirjaan sekä liitteisiin, mutta on yleensä julkaistu kolmessa niteessä ja siksi sitä on usein kutsuttu trilogiaksi. Tolkien halusi, että kirja julkaistaisiin heti yhtenä suurena niteenä. Julkaisija ei kuitenkaan suostunut siihen, koska kirja oli yksinkertaisesti liian pitkä. Paperi oli tuohon aikaan kallista, joten yhden suuren niteen julkaiseminen olisi ollut liian suuri riski. Teoksen taustalla on tarkasti suunniteltu mytologinen maailma, joka henkii kirjoittajansa kiinnostuksesta muun muassa pohjoismaiseen ja anglosaksiseen epiikkaan ja mytologiaan. Ennen Taru sormusten herrasta -trilogiaa ilmestynyt Hobitti loi alkuperäisen pohjan tarinalle. Myöhemmin ilmestyivät saman mytologisen maailman historiaa valottavat, Tolkienin laajoista muistiinpanoista kootut ja hänen poikansa Christopherin toimittamat Silmarillion ja Keskeneräisten tarujen kirja. Tolkien oli aloittanut mielikuvitusmaailmansa luomisen jo ensimmäisen maailmansodan aikana, mutta ei perfektionistina onnistunut viimeistelemään kuin osan kertomuksistaan. Sormusten Herran maailma thumb|200px|Juonen keskipisteenä oleva sormus. Teoksissa esitellään useita Tolkienin itsensä luomia haltiakieliä kuten harmaahaltioiden kieli sindar sekä suurhaltiakieli quenya. Quenyaa kirjoitettiin tengwar-riimuilla. Lisäksi Tolkienin teoksissa esiintyy haltioiden sekä kääpiöiden käyttämiä cirth-riimuja. Haltiakielistä quenya perustuu monin osin suomen kieleen ja sindar lähinnä Walesin kieleen eli kymriin. Kielien monimutkaisuudesta näkee Tolkienin suuren kiinnostuksen lingvistiikkaan. Tolkien loi kielet myös mm. kääpiöille, örkeille ja rohanilaisille, vaikkakaan ei yhtä laaja-alaisesti. Lisäksi hän loi Keski-Maalle yleiskielen, westronin, jonka hän julkaistuissa kirjoissa kuitenkin korvasi englannilla.- Vastaanotto Taru sormusten herrasta on jakanut kriitikoiden ja yleisön mielipiteet. Tolkienia pidetään suuren seikkailun mestarillisena kertojana. Kohtauksesta riippuen tarinan kerronta etenee välillä humoristiseen ja jutustelevaan sävyyn ja välillä taas nousee jylhän eeppisiin ja dramaattisiin tunnelmiin. Tolkienin tapa lisätä tekstiin kansanrunoutta tai keskiaikaista epiikkaa jäljitteleviä runonpätkiä herättää ristiriitaisia tunteita. Monet lukijat ovat kiintyneet teoksen inhimilliseen lämpöön ja humaaneihin teemoihin, kuten "pienen ihmisen" urheuden, uhrautuvaisuuden ja uskollisuuden ylistykseen. Ristiriitaisempia tunteita on seurannut sitä, että Tolkienin konservatiivinen ja perinteinen maailmankuva välittyy teoksesta avoimesti. Hyvän ja pahan taistelu kuvataan hyvin mustavalkoisin sävyin. Tätä vasten on ehkä yllättävää, että 1960-luvulla hipit ottivat kirjan omakseen. Heihin vetosivat ehkä kirjan teknologiakritiikki, romanttinen maaseutunostalgia, ekologiset teemat ja eskapismi. Jotkut lukijat kokevat Sormusten herran myös heijastavan avoimen rasistista maailmankuvaa : tumma iho yhdistyy kirjassa yleensä pahuuteen tai raakalaismaisuuteen, olipa kyse sitten mielikuvitusolioista tai etelän ja idän ihmisistä. Tolkienin proosan eskapistisuutta ja irtautumista arkitodellisuuden murheista on pidetty hänen tarinoissaan sekä vahvuutena että heikkoutena. Toisaalta on myös esitetty, että puhtaasta todellisuuspaosta Sormusten herrassa ei ole kyse. Monien analyysien mukaan tarina heijastelee eri tavoin 1900-luvun historian traagisia piirteitä, kuten Tolkienin itse nuorena rintamaupseerina kokemaa ensimmäistä maailmansotaa, totalitarismin uhkaa ja teollistumisen aiheuttamia ympäristötuhoja. Varsinkin kirjan loppukohtauksissa ovat voimakkaasti läsnä myös luopumisen ja menetyksen teemat. Kirjasta on etsitty symbolisia yhteyksiä myös toiseen maailmansotaan, mutta nämä Tolkien jyrkästi kiisti. Omien sanojensa mukaan hän inhosi allegoriaa. Eniten kritiikkiä on kohdistettu Tolkienin henkilöhahmoihin, joiden sanotaan jäävän stereotyyppisiksi. Toisaalta tämänkin on katsottu helpottavan lukijan eläytymistä kirjan sadunomaiseen tunnelmaan. Juonireferaatti Sormuksen ritarit Ensimmäinen kirja Tarina alkaa Konnusta, missä hobitti Bilbo Reppuli valmistelee 111. syntymäpäiväänsä. Juhlissa hän pitää puheen, jonka aikana hän laittaa Mahtisormuksen sormeensa ja katoaa. (Kun sormuksen laittaa sormeensa tulee näkymättömäksi, mutta auringon tekemä varjo jää.) Hän jättää kaiken omaisuutensa Frodo Reppulille, myös Sormuksen. 17 vuotta myöhemmin Frodo saa kuulla velho Gandalf Harmaalta, Kuinka vaarallinen sormus on. Gandalf käskee hänen odotaan että hän palaa, ja lähteä vasta sitten. Gandalf käskee Frodoa lähtemään vähin äänin, joten Frodon täytyy keksiä "tekosyy", miksi hän lähtee konnusta. Hän lähtee Bukinmaahan, hänen teko syynään on että hän on ostanut sieltä itseleen uuden kodin, ja hän muutaa sinne. Gandalffia ei näy joten Frodo ei enää voi odotaa häntä ja hänen on lähdettävä. Hän lähtee matkaan puutarhurinsa ja uskollisen ystävänsä Samin kanssa. Lisäksi heidän mukaansa lähtee Merrin (Meriadoc Rankkibuk) ja Pippinin (Peregrin Tuk). Merri on jo aikaisemmin lähtenyt valmistelemaan Frodon uutta kotia. He eivät voi kulkea suoraa tietä, sillä mustat ratsastaja vainoavat heitä. Bukinmaassa Frodon täytyy kertoa ystävilleen ettei hän voi jäädä Bukinmaahan, vaan hänen on lähdettävä Rivendeliin. Frodolle kuitenkin selviää että he ovat saaneet salaa tietää jo kaiken, siitä mitä hänen täytyy tehdä. Niinpä neljä hobittia lähtee matkaamaan kohti Rivendeliä. Kulkiessaan Vanhan metsän läpi he tapaavat iloisen Tom Bombadilin. Vietettyään pari yötä Tomin luona he jatkavat matkaa kohti Rivendeliä. Matkalla he jäävät Briihiin, Pomppivan Ponin majataloon, missä he tapaavat Gandalfin ystävän, Konkari-samoojan, jonka oikea nimi on Aragorn. Gandalf ei pääse auttamaan hobitteja sillä petturiksi paljastunut Saruman Valkoinen on ottanut hänet vangiksi. Gandalf oli kyllä jättänyt hobiteille kirjeen jossa kertoi että hobittien olisi lähdettävä mahdollisimman pian Konnusta ja suunnattava Rivendeliin. Mutta kirje ei pääse perille, koska henkilö, jolle Gandalf on kirjeen jättänyt, ei saa toimitettua sitä määrän päähänsä. Aragorn johdattaa heidät erämaan kautta Rivendelliin. Eräämaassa mustat ratsastajat hyökkäävät heidän kimppuunsa ja niiden johtaja (Angmarin noitakuningas) haavoittaa Frodoa tikarilla Viimapää-kukkulalla. Seurue pääsee pakenemaan ratsastajilta ja kiirehtimään Rivendelliin, jotta Frodon haavaa saataisiin hoidettua. Haltia Glorfindelin ja tämän hevosen Asfalothin avullla Frodo pääsee pakoon ratsastajilta ja Rivendelliin, missä Elrond puolhaltia parantaa Frodon haavan. Toinen kirja Rivendellissä Frodo tapaa Bilbon, joka muutti sinne syntymäpäiviensä jälkeen. Rivendellissä päätetään, että Sormus yritetään tuhota. Se onnistuu vain Tuomiovuoressä, joka on Mustan Ruhtinaan maassa Mordorissa sijaitseva tulivuori. Frodo lupaa tuhota Sormuksen ja saa matkalle mukaan ihmiset, Gondorin Boromir ja Aragorn, haltia Legolas, kääpiö Gimli, velho Gandalf, sekä hobitit Merri, Pippin, ja Sam. Yhdessä he ovat Sormuksen ritarit. He lähtevät matkaan kohti Mordoria, mutta muitten teiden ollessa suljetut heidän täytyy suunnata Morian kaivoksiin. Moriassa hiidet ja luolapeikko hyökkäävät saattueen kimppuun ja Gandalf putoaa syvyyksiin taistellessaan Balrogia vastaan. Loput saattueesta pääsevät pois Moriasta ja jatkavat matkaansa Lothlórieniin, jossa asuvat valtiatar Galadriel ja muita haltioita. Galadriell näytää Frodolle Peilin. Vain harvat saavat katsoa Peiliin, joka näytää asioita, jotka ovat menneet, asioita jotka ovat, asioita jotka tulevat, mutta viisainkaan ei tiedä mitä hänen näkemänsä on. Frodo ei heti halua katsoa peilistä niinpä Sam katsoo Peiliin. Hän näkee ensin puita mutta sitten näky katoaa ja hän näkee Frodon makaavan kalpeana tummalla kalliolla. Sitten hän näkee itsensä, kulkemassa loputtomia kierre portaita, aivan kin hän etsisi jotain. sitten hän näkee taas puut... ne huojuvat mutta sitten hän huomaa etteivät ne huoju tuulen mukana, vaan niitä kaadetaan. Sitten on Frodon vuoro Frodo näki Gandalfin näköisen olennon, mutta sillä oli valkoinen viitta, Frodo ei nähnyt henkilön kasvoja joten hän ei tiennyt oliko Velho Gandalf vai Saruman. Sitten hän näki Bilbon joka oli levoton, sitten hän näki meren jossa laski aurinko ja laivoja ajelehti poispäin rannasta. Hän näki valkoisen linnan jossa oli seitsemän tornia. Näky poistui ja yhtäkkiä haikki muuttui mustaksi ja sitten tummuuteen ylmestyi silmä joka pikkuhiljaa kasvoi. Se olikuin kissan silmä mutta sitä reunusti tuli. Sormus Frodon kaulassa kävi painavakis ja se likkui hitaasti silmää kohti. Nyt Frodo sai kiskaistua itsensä pois Peilin luota. Galadriel antoi saattueen jäsenille lahjoja, kuten miekkoja vöitä ja muuta vastaava, lisäksi hän pukee saattueen oman kansansa vaateisiin. Näin Saattue jatkaa matkaa Lothóriessista veneillä virtaa pitkin aina Raurosin putouksille saakka. Matkalla he joutuvat koskeen, josta heillä on vaikeuksia päästä pois varsinkin kun örkit (Sarumanin Uruk-Hait) ovat ampumassa heitä nuolilla. He huomaavat myös että Klonkku (Sméagol) on seurannut heitä. Nyt he siis ovat Raurosin putouksilla ja he rantautuvat sinne. Siellä Boromir antautuu himolleen ja yrittää ottaa sormuksen Frodolta. Frodo onnistuu pakenemaan käyttäen Sormusta apunaan ja päättää lähteä Mordoriin yksin. Sam kuitenkin lähtee etsimään isäntäänsä ja huomaa että yksi vene liikkuu itsestään vedessä hän lähtee uimaan sen luokse, vaikkei osaa uida. Hän on jo vajonnut veden alle kun näkymätön käsi kiskaisee känet veneeseen, ja yhtäkkiä Frodo ilmestyy näkyviin. Näin kaksi hobittia jatkaa matkaa hoti Mordoria. Sillä aikaa Boromir yritää puolustaa Merryä ja Pippiniä Uruk-Hai "örkeiltä" jotka ovat hyökänneet heidän kimpuunsa. Mutta sitten Heidän päälikkönsä ampuu häntä, mutta hän kuolee vasta neljännestä nuolestä. Örkit ottavat mukaansa Merryn ja Pippinin, Joita loput saattueesta lähtevät ottamaan kiinni. Saattue on epä onnistinut Kaksi tornia Kolmas kirja Sarumanin Uruk-hai örkit hyökkäävät saattueen kimppuun, ja onnistuvat tappamaan Boromirin ja saamaan Merrin ja Pippinin vangiksi. Örkit lähtevät kohti Rautapihaa. Jäljelle jääneet Aragorn, Legolas ja Gimli lähtevät ajamaan näitä takaa. Juuri ennen pääsyä Fangornin metsään Éomerin johtama Rohanin ratsastajien joukko-osasto yllättää örkit ja tappaa heidät. Seuranneessa sekaannuksessa Merri ja Pippin pakenevat Fangorniin. Örkit surmanneet ratsastajat ja Aragorn, Legolas ja Gimli tapaavat. Kolmikko saa ratsastajilta hevoset ja he jatkavat matkaa etsiäkseen ystäviään. Aragorn löytää hobittien jäljet ja johtaa heidät Fargorniin. Siellä he tapaavat yllätyksekseen Gandalfin. Tämä opastaa heitä matkaamaan Edorasiin ja Rohanin avuksi Sarumania vastaan. Sarumanin joukkojen hyökkäys torjutaan Helmin syvänteen taistelussa. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden ja Éomer ratsastavat Rautapihaan, jossa he tapaavat Puuparran, enttien johtaja, joka on ottanut Merrin ja Pippinin suojelukseensa. He menevät neuvottelemaan Sarumanin kanssa, joka kuitenkin kieltäytyy rauhasta. Gandalf lähtee Pippinin kanssa Minas Tirithiin, Gondorin pääkaupunkiin, toisten jäädessä kerämään voimia ja miettimään toimia. Neljäs kirja Sam ja Frodo matkaavat Emyn Muilin kallioilla kohti Mordoria. Siellä he vangitsevat Klonkun, entisen Sormuksen haltijan, ja ottavat tämän oppaakseen. Klonkku johdattaa heidät Kalmansoiden yli Mustalle portille, joka kuitenkin todetaan läpipääsemättömäksi. Klonkku kertoo heille toisesta salaisemmasta tiestä ja he päättävät epätoivossaan kokeilla sitä. Matkalla Ithilienin poikki Sam ja Frodo törmäävät Faramirin johtamaan Gondorin sotajoukkoon. Gondorilaiset vangitsevat heidät ja vievät salaiseen tukikohtaansa. Frodon avulla gondorilaiset vangitsevat myös Klonkun ja Faramirille selviää matkaajien tehtävä. Faramir osoittautuu veljeään Boromiriä viisaammaksi ja päästää Frodon ja Samin jatkamaan tehtäväänsä. Klonkku opastaa heidät Minas Morgulin ohi kohti Cirith Ungolin solaa ja tunnelia se läpi. Tunnelissa Klonkku katoaa ja heidän kimppuunsa hyökkää Lukitar-hirviö. Lukitar onnistuu pistämään Frodoa mutta Sam saa ajetuksi tämän pois ennen kuin se vie Frodon mukanaan. Sam luulee raatona makaavan Frodon kuolleen ja ottaa Sormuksen ja päättää jatkaa tehtävää yksin. Paikalle tulee kuitenkin örkkejä, jotka ottavat Frodon mukaansa. Sam kuulee örkkien sanovat ettei Frodo olekaan kuollut vaan kuolleen oloiseksi myrkytetty. Örkit kiiruhtavat linnoitukseensa ja Sam säntää heidän peräänsä mutta nämä ehtivät sulkea oven Samin edestä ja Sam vajoaa "tunnottomana maahan". Kuninkaan paluu Minas Tirithissä Pippin pestautuu kaupungin sotilaaksi ja Gandalf alkaa johtaa kaupungin armeijaa sodassa Sauronin joukkoja vastaan. Sillä välin Rohanin armeija lähtee ratsastamaan kohti Minas Tirithiä. Éowyn, Theodenin sisarentytär ja Merri lähtevät salaa armeijan mukaan. Aragorn, Legolas ja Gimli törmäävät Aragornin Samooja -ystäviin, joiden kanssa he lähtevät Kuolleiden Kulkuteille komentamaan valapattojen aaveet taistelemaan heidän puolellaan. Yhdessä aaveiden kanssa he valtaavat Sauronin liittolaisten, merirosvojen laivat, joilla he purjehtivat Minas Tirithiin taisteluun. Taistelussa Rohanin kuningas saa surmansa. Tämän ruumista suojellakseen Éowyn joutuu taistelemaan Sormusaaveiden johtajaa, Angmarin Noitakuningasta vastaan. Merri yllättää Noitakuninkaan takaapäin iskien tätä miekalla jalkaan, jonka jälkeen Éowyn surmaa Noitakuninkaan jota elävä mies ei voi tappaa. Sauronin armeija häviää taistelun. Taistelusta selviytyneet marssivat Aragornin johdolla Mustalle Portille harhauttaakseen Sauronin Silmän pois Frodosta ja Samista. Sam pelastaa Frodon örkeiltä ja he ylittävät Gorgorothin tasangon päästen lopulta Tuomiorotkolle. Siellä sormuksen voima on saanut kuitenkin Frodon otteeseensa eikä hän kykene tuhoamaan sormusta. Frodo työntää sormuksen sormeensa, jonka kuitenkin Klonkku puraisee irti ja putoaa rotkoon. Sormus ja Sauron tuhoutuvat Mordorin mukana. Aragorn kruunataan kuninkaaksi, ja hobitit palaavat kotiin, jossa he huomaavat Sarumanin tehneen tuhojaan. Yhdessä muiden hobittien kanssa he ajavat Sarumanin miehineen pois ja Gríma Kärmekieli surmaa isäntänsä, Sarumanin. Sam nai Ruusa Töllin. Muutamien vuosien päästä Frodo purjehtii yhdessä Bilbon, Gandalfin, Galadrielin ja Elrondin kanssa Valinoriin. Sovitukset Näytelmät ja musikaalit * Taru sormusten herrasta on tehty musikaali, Taru sormusten herrasta. * Ryhmäteatteri esitti kirjasta tehtyä näytelmää vuosina 1988-1989 Suomenlinnassa, ohjaajina Raila Leppäkoski ja Arto af Hällström Kuunnelmat * Vuonna 1955 BBC teki kirjasta dramatisoidun luennan. * BBC teki kirjasta 13-tuntisen radiokuunnelman vuonna 1981. }} * Vuonna 1979 Mind's Eye teki kuunnelmasovituksen National Public Radiolle. }} Elokuvat ja televisiosarjat * Taru sormusten herrasta (1978), Ralph Bakshin ohjaama animaatioelokuva. *The Return of the King (1980), Jules Bassin ja Arthur Rankinin yhdessä ohjaama animoitu televisioelokuva vuodelta 1980 * Hobitit (1993), Yleisradion Ryhmäteatterin näytelmän pohjalta tuottama televisiosarja, ohjaajana Timo Torikka. *Taru sormusten herrasta, Peter Jacksonin ohjaama elokuvatrilogia: ** Taru sormusten herrasta: Sormuksen ritarit (2001) ** Taru sormusten herrasta: Kaksi tornia (2002) ** Taru sormusten herrasta: Kuninkaan paluu (2003) Katso myös * Luettelo Taru sormusten herrasta -kirjasarjan käsitteistä Lähteet * Aiheesta muualla * Riitta Niemistö: Taru sormusten herrasta. Kalaksikukko 25.2.2001. * Juha Roiha: Taru sormusten herrasta. Roihan kirja, Radio Suomi. * Vesa Sisättö: Taru sormusten herrasta kertoo meidän maailmastamme. Ylioppilaslehti 30.3.2001. Kotimaisia sivustoja * Kontu – yhteisövetoinen sivusto, jolla on vilkas keskustelualue ja tietoa sekä kirjasta että elokuvista * Suomen Tolkien-seuran kotisivut * Taru Sormusten Herrasta – The Game – kirjan ja elokuvien inspiroima verkkopeli Referenssit This page uses content from the Wikipedia. The original content was at Taru Sormusten Herrasta. The list of authors can be seen in the page history. As with this wiki, the content of Wikipedia is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 License. ar:سيد الخواتم de:Der Herr der Ringe (Roman) en:The Lord of the Rings es:El Señor de los Anillos fr:Le Seigneur des Anneaux it:Il Signore degli Anelli ja:指輪物語 nl:In de ban van de ring pl:Władca Pierścieni pt-br:O Senhor dos Anéis (Livro) ru:Властелин колец Luokka:Olennot Luokka:Taru sormusten herrasta Luokka:Olennot taru sormusten herrasta